La eternidad convertida en este momento
by AngieTainaka
Summary: "Tantas cosas que tenemos que desaprender, comenzar de nuevo, decidir creer." (Omake de "Este momento".)


**Disclaimer:** "Love Live! Sunshine!" no me pertenece, de ser así "Water Blue New World" sería himno nacional.

 **N/A:** ¡Lean las notas finales!

* * *

"¡Me estoy retirando!"

Riko apresuró el paso hacia la salida o llegaría tarde a su cita. El ambiente laboral ahí era agradable, su jefa había permitido la salida temprana de la pelirroja una vez ésta le había comentado con quien iba a encontrarse.

Entrando al punto de encuentro, Riko intentaba acomodar un poco el rebelde fleco que escapaba del agarre. Tal vez era hora de un corte de cabello.

"No era necesaria tanta formalidad, _darling~_ "

Mari le sonreía socarronamente desde una de las mesas, Riko se aproximó a ella mientras notaba que su otra compañera también había llegado.

"¿Qué te tardó tanto, Riri?"

"… Ha pasado tiempo desde que te oía llamarme así."

"El sello del ángel caído sobre sus pequeños demonios es sempiterno." Dijo Yoshiko, mientras adoptaba su acostumbrada pose. Al menos la que Riko recordaba de tantos años.

"... Ha pasado tiempo desde que veo al ángel caído, también." Riko intentó disimular un poco la gracia que esto le causaba.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Yoshiko."

"¡Yohane!"

"¿Que te tardó tanto, _my dear_?"

Riko mordió un poco sus labios para no reír a carcajadas. Era todo como antes, la nostalgia por la familiaridad del momento embargó sus sentidos unos instantes, pero se recompuso a tiempo para responder.

"Tenía algunas cosas que terminar en la oficina. Es todo nuevo, necesito adaptarme."

"¿Hubo problemas cuando mencionaste mi nombre?" Mari bajaba las gafas exageradamente ornamentadas de sol que traía puestas, compartiendo con Riko la complicidad del caso.

"Oh…" Riko pensó en la reacción de su nueva jefa cuando le comentó que tenía una cita con Ohara Mari. Pareció ponerse nerviosa unos instantes pero luego aceptó gustosa otorgar el permiso de Riko. "En absoluto."

"Okay~" Volviendo a adoptar su postura relajada, Mari tomó un sorbo de su taza, dirigiendo su mirada a Yoshiko. "Entonces ¿Cuál es la razón de nuestra invocación en esta agradable ocasión?"

Yoshiko pareció brillar cuando Mari uso la palabra "invocación". Casi inmediatamente, como reaccionando al resto de la oración de la mayor del grupo, un matiz rojizo comenzó a colorear sus mejillas.

"Bueno…" Yoshiko se acomodó un poco en su lugar. Sus movimientos eran algo tímidos. "Verán…"

* * *

Kanan había pasado por ella esa tarde, habían ido juntas hasta el puerto esperando la llegada de You, cuyo barco debía estar por arribar.

"¡Ahí está!"

Chika saltaba feliz mientras le hacía señas a You para que las viera. Estando cerca You se detuvo frente a ellas, adoptando una pose marcial.

"¡Firmes!"

"¡Sí, señora!" Gritaron Chika y Kanan mientras saludaban.

Lo honorífico del momento les duró unos segundos, luego el trío rompió a reír mientras se reunían en un abrazo.

No lejos de allí había un puesto de crepas, la tarde estaba fresca, acondicionada con la suave brisa marina. El grupo decidió descansar allí.

"Vengo aquí con cierta frecuencia cuando desembarco." Comentaba You mientras le daba una mordida a su postre. "Las crepas son realmente deliciosas."

"No lo sé." Chika aún no había ordenado. Miraba con determinado afán la carta.

"Mirando la carta una y otra vez no harás que aparezca, Chika." Kanan saboreaba un raspado de fresa mientras retiraba la carta de las manos de su mejor amiga.

"¡No puede ser que no tengan helado de mandarina!" Reclamaba la cabello jengibre mientras le arrebata la carta a Kanan, volviendo a hojearla. "Honestamente ¿Cómo es que no lo tienen?"

"El de mango está realmente bueno." You ofrecía a su lado. "¿Quieres probar?"

"¡No es lo mismo, You-chan!"

"No has cambiado nada, Chika."

El silencio hizo presencia unos instantes mientras la frase de Kanan colgaba en el aire aún. Había cambiado algunas cosas, claro, pero estaba feliz que momentos como esos se mantuvieran aún intactos a pesar de tanto tiempo.

Finalmente lograron que Chika ordenara un postre distinto. De todas formas para cuando llegó su orden Kanan y You habían terminado con lo suyo.

"Realmente me gusta el mar, lo amo." Comentaba You. "Pero comer conserva durante tanto tiempo en verdad me deprime."

"Nadie dijo que sería sencillo, ¿eh?"

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero sabes, es casi un privilegio poder ver el amanecer tan de cerca. Es como muy fresco, como sentirte premiado por ser el primer humano en recibir los primeros rayos del sol."

"No sabía que Yoshiko te había pegado algo de teatralidad, You-chan." Codeaba Chika a la marinera mientras Kanan contenía una carcajada.

Ante la mención de su novia You tragó en seco su bocado de comida mientras intentaba distraer la mirada en algún otro lugar que no fuesen los rostros sonrientes de Kanan y Chika.

"Sobre ella, bueno, estoy segura se preguntarán porque les pedí que vinieran…"

* * *

Había sido una tarde agradable.

Riko pensaba en las circunstancias de hace unos meses atrás. Había aprendido a soltar el ayer, a entender que hay cosas que es mejor aprender a superar en lugar de traerlas constantemente hacia el presente. Al menos, intentar convivir con ello.

Por más que su corazón lo anhelara, ella no podría recuperar el pasado. El tiempo, inadvertido de sus problemas, continuó su rumbo imparcial. La vida le daba una perspectiva distinta ahora y ella debía decidir hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos.

Aún dolía, claro. Los recuerdos la acosarían por siempre. En varias ocasiones Riko tendía a imaginar cómo hubiese sido su presente si las cosas se hubiesen dado como aquellas historias que leía en sus manga yuri.

 _¿Te arrepientes de algo?_

Llegando a casa, Riko notó un sobre en su buzón. Pudo oír algunos ladridos desde adentro, también.

 _¿Te gustaría retroceder el tiempo?_

Observó el envoltorio unos instantes, leyendo nuevamente las dedicatoria adherida en ella.

Para bien o para mal, las circunstancias la habían dirigido hasta ahí, y desde ese punto ella se encargaría de tomar las riendas de su destino.

 _Claro que no._

"¡Riko-chan!"

Unos brazos se hicieron paso, bordeando su cintura, mientras un cuerpo ligeramente más pequeño se aferraba a ella. La voz de Chika hizo que Riko espabilara, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Un perro se coló entre sus piernas, saltando hacia los brazos de la pelirroja. "¡Eh! Tranquila, Fusa. Ya estoy en casa."

"Claro que estas en casa." Respondió Chika mientras mantenía a Riko entre sus brazos. Riko se dejó envolver por la sensación de tener cerca a su niña mandarina. Tal vez nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse completamente a eso.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué traes ahí?" Preguntó Chika por sobre el hombro de su novia.

"Oh, parece que estamos invitadas a un evento especial."

"Entonces ¿Lo sabes ya?"

Soltando a Riko del abrazo, Chika dio un paso dentro de su casa mientras le tendía la mano para entrar junto a ella.

Riko podía tomar las riendas de su destino con una mano, y a Chika con la otra.

"Me reuní con Mari-san y Yocchan esta tarde saliendo de la oficina."

"Kanan y yo fuimos a recoger a You-chan al puerto ¿Puedes creer que había una tienda donde vendían helados y no había de mandarina?"

Chika divagó un rato más sobre su experiencia mientras Riko observaba la invitación, dejándola sobre el recibidero y uniéndose a su novia dentro de su hogar.

" **Para:**

 **Chika Takami y Riko Sakurauchi.**

 **Presente."**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** "Este momento" originalmente no estaba destinada a tener omake. Fue un final bastante abierto pero lo dejé así a voluntad, mi razón era que cada lector le diese a Chika y Riko el final que deseasen. Si es que querían que estuviesen juntas, si terminando ese encuentro ambas aceptasen su destino separadas. Historias como la de aquí ocurren a menudo entre las personas LGTB, el dolor y la tristeza son reales. Un poco de reflexión al respecto de la mano de mi OTP me pareció una buena idea. Como dije en el fic, algunos pasajes salieron de la experiencia propia.

Y pues entré en debate porque no podía dejar a mis niñas sufriendo (aunque ahí que las deje en un buen momento, eh? xD) así que este omake fue también para no torturarme por aquel final.

¡Aclaraciones! Son necesarias, creo.

1\. Riko renunció a su anterior empleo. Mari la ayudó ubicándola en una de las empresas donde era activista.

2\. Chika rompió con su novio, quien lo tomó a bien. Dijo que Riko era muy bonita como para competir contra ella.

3\. El novio de Riko no lo tomó a bien. Kanan y Día se encargaron de hacerle entender.

4\. Si no les quedó del todo claro, sí, Yoshiko y You van a casarse.

5\. No mencioné a Hanamaru, Dia y Ruby, pero sí pensé en ellas. Dia es la madrina de anillos, Hanamaru se ofreció a cantar algunas canciones durante la ceremonia, Ruby le está diseñando el vestido a Yoshiko (a petición de You).

6\. Mari y Riko son las damas de honor de Yoshiko (Guilty Kiss!)

7\. Kanan y Chika son las de You.

8\. Yoshiko quería que sus damas llevasen velas en lugar de ramos.

9\. Mari propuso candelabros en lugar de velas.

10\. Riko dijo que no.

11\. Kanan bromeó sobre llevar a las porristas de la universidad a la despedida de soltero de You.

12\. Mari casi le da el divorcio por eso.

13\. Fusa: figura musical que equivale a 1/32 del valor de la figura redonda. Claramente Riko fue quien le puso el nombre al perro. Chika quería ponerle Chimichurri.

14\. Es broma, era yo quien quería ponerle Chimichurri, pero Riko no me dejó.

15\. Y sí, después de los acontecimientos en la boda de Kanan y Mari, Chika y Riko decidieron luchar por su amor, se mudaron juntas y les va bien.

Creo que eso es todo :3 muchas gracias por la lectura ^^!


End file.
